


Two Illustrations for The Road, Chapter 25

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two illustrations for Chapter 25 of the Harry/Draco fanfiction story, The Road, by Rurounihime.  One is Seamus/Blaise, the second is Harry/Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Illustrations for The Road, Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

> The Road, by Rurounihime, though still a WIP, has continued to be one of my favorite H/D fics, so I was thrilled that Ru asked me to do illustrations for [her latest chapter](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/188370.html), Chapter 25, which is utterly gorgeous. If you haven't read "The Road," you can start reading it [here](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/129884.html). ^.^
> 
> The sparkles surrounding the figures are intended to represent Luna's magical singing spell. :)

* * *


End file.
